Unknowniny Used
by Ryu-Ran 2200
Summary: Astral is abducted, but is Astral the true target?
1. Chapter 1: Abducted

**I got the idea for this story by watching Monsters and Mysteries in America. Enjoy ^^**

* * *

Chapter 1: Abducted

Astral's POV

I lay in my bed, with Dark Mist beside me. I closed my eyes and snuggle up beside him. I fall into a peaceful sleep. In the middle of the night I was awoken up by a humming sound outside my window. I looked over at Dark Mist, who is still sound asleep. I look over at the window. Instead of seeing the darkness of the night, I saw a white light.

The humming grew louder which for some reason seemed to calm me. I felt a presence at the end of the bed. There at the foot of my bed, staring back at me, were three gray looking beings with big black almond shaped eyes. They were wearing what seemed to be brown cloaks.

I feel scared but at the same time calm. I look back to the window, closing my eyes to listen to the calming humming sound. The three gray beings came closer to me without me realizing it.

Then next thing I knew, I was strapped to a metal table. I tried to get out of my restraints but that's when I realized I wasn't in my room, I seemed to be on some kind of ship. I look around me, seeing all kinds of strange instruments. My thoughts were broken when four gray beings surrounded me. "What do you want with me?" I asked them. They all look at each other, somehow communicating. Then they look back at me.

Three out of the four gray beings left me, I pay attention to the one that stays behind. "What do you want with me?!" I demanded. The gray being replied to me by telepathy with "Stay still, this won't hurt." I tensed up, afraid of what this being was planning to do.

"What are you going to do to me?" I quickly asked afraid. That's when another gray being rolled over a small cart that had what looked like wires attached to small electrodes.

Both of the gray beings started to attach the electrodes to my chest, probably to keep track of my vital signs. I thrashed around trying to brake free, but to no avail. "Calm down, we won't hurt you." One of the gray's said.

"What do you want from me?" I ask. "We want to understand how the mind functions." the gray replied. I feel two nero transmitters placed on my temples. I begin to feel tired, I feel a probe of some sort trying to gain access to my subconscious mind. I start to thrash, fighting to keep the probe that's trying to get into mind out.

A gray holds me down, "Get out of my head! Get out of my head!" I yell out. But the feeling of fatigue only intensifies. "You have nothing to fear, relax your mind and let us have control." the gray to told me, that only made me thrash even harder. "I won't let you take control!" I yelled back.

"Then you leave us with no other choice." the gray replies. I feel a needle stick into my neck, I slowly stop thrashing. I realize that I have to give it all I've got to keep the grays out of my mind. I thrash with everything I've got. Another gray comes to hold me down.

"I… won't… let you… take control… of me!" I yell out as I struggle. I feel another needle stick into my neck. I slowly stop struggling, feeling the probe enter my subconscious mind as I lose consciousness.

3 Person POV

The grays watch the monitor as the probe explores Astral's mind, collocating information. Even though Astral was unconscious physically, he was not mentally. He began to thrash his head, trying to push the probe out of his mind.

The grays were amazed that someone could still be conscious even though not being physically awake. The gray operating the probe sent signals to Astral's brain, confusing Astral's mind into thinking that the probe wasn't there. Astral slowly stopped thrashing.

The grays collected all the information that they could before returning Astral back to his room. The next morning Astral bolts up right and looks around him. "Are you okay Astral?" Dark Mist asks, worried that something's happened to his love.

"I just had the strangest dream." Astral said as he put a hand on his head. "Don't worry about it, I'll be fine." He smiled at Dark Mist and got ready for work.

Dark Mist smiled back and got ready for work himself. But Astral was left with that nagging feeling, was his mind really probed by aliens…


	2. Chapter 2: Subconscious Mind

**I talked about this chapter with one of my coworkers, and here's what I came up with**

* * *

Chapter 2: Subconscious Mind

3 Person POV

The nagging feeling that Astral had won't go away. The vision of a needle being stuck into his neck haunted him. He put a hand on his neck, unknowing that two small needle marks were under his hand.

He went to his work station, dropping off his belongings before making his way to Ginyugoku's lab.

Astral's POV

I walk down the hall to GG's lab, the nagging feeling that my mind was probed frightened me. The vision of the needle being stuck into my neck… I hoped that it was all just some crazy dream, that nothing really happened to me.

I walk into GG's lab, I saw GG "playing" on his computer. "GG, do you have a minute?" I ask him. He stops typing on his computer and looks at me. "What can I do for you Astral?" he asks me. I look away from him, "I was wondering… if I could have a physical." I said. "Did something happen Astral?" He asks me, that nagging feeling and the vision of the needle flashed before my eyes.

"Astral, are you alright?" my thoughts were interpreted by GG. "Is there some place we can talk in private?" I ask. "Of course." GG replied. We went into the back of the lab where GG's office was, I went in first with GG following behind me. "Tell me, what's on your mind." GG said. I take a deep breath, I was worried he wouldn't believe me. "I have this nagging feeling that my mind was probed by beings that are not from here." I said, feeling that GG was going to look at me funny.

"What do you remember?" He asked me, I could tell he was taking me seriously. "I don't remember much, but I keep having the same vision where a needle is being stuck into the side of my neck." I replied putting a hand on my neck.

GG wrote down what I was telling him, I felt somewhat at ease knowing that he is taking me seriously. "My I take a look?" he asked me. "Please do." I said. He got up from his seat and walked over to me. I sat completely still. I feel him pull back my shirt just enough to reveal my neck. "Astral, there a two small punctures in your neck." I freeze, realizing at that moment that my mind had been probed.

"Then it's true…" I said, GG looked at me worriedly but I didn't pay attention. "They probed my mind…" "Astral, what's going on?" GG asked me worried. Visions of gray beings flashed before my eyes, the feeling of the prob entering my mind. GG shook me lightly, braking the visions of the gray beings and the prob entering my mind.

"What just happened?" I asked forgetting for a moment where I was. "I was hoping you could tell me." GG said worried, looking at me. "I don't know what happened, visions of gray being just flashed before my eyes."

"I think I can help you remember what happened to you last night." GG said, I replied with "How, how could you help my regain what I don't remember?" "If your willing to let use hypnosis on you, that my bring out some memories you don't remember." GG said. "How will hypnosis help me remember?" I ask, feeling helpless. "Hypnosis will bring your subconscious mind to the surface, as well as the memory your subconscious mind holds." GG replied to my question.

"I don't GG, what if that doesn't work?" I said worried that it wouldn't work. "You'll never know unless you try." GG said, trying to get me to agree to be hypnotized. I sit quietly for a moment, thinking it over. I had nothing to loss from doing it, I might even be able to remember what happened.

"When do we begin?" I ask, determined to find out what happened. "At the end of the day, we both have work that needs to be done." GG replied. "Agreed." I said getting up from my seat and going back to my work station.

When the end of the day finally came, I went back to see GG. We went to the back of the lab where a nice comfortable looking couch was. "You need to be completely relaxed when under." GG told me. I lay down on the couch, making myself comfortable. "Are you ready?" GG asked me, I nodded. "Focus on the watch, and nothing else." GG told me. He swung the watch in front of me, I followed it with my eyes. I began to feel sleepy, I feel like something was trying to come through. "Relax your body, let your mind wonder." I hear GG say. "I close my eyes, relaxing my mind and body. "Then next time you hear the word Zexal, you'll wake up knowing where you are." GG told me, I nodded in reply. I don't know what happened after that. I feel something take hold of me, I then black out.

3 Person POV

Once Astral is under, GG pulls out a small tape recorder then sits down in a chair with a note pad and pen. "What happened when you went to bed last night?" GG asked. "I stayed close to Dark Mist, before I fell asleep." Astral replied. GG wrote down what Astral was telling him.

"What happened after you fell asleep?" GG asked, wondering what Astral was going to say. "I was woken up by a humming sound outside my window, I looked over at Dark Mist who was sound asleep." Astral said. "What did you see?" "I saw a white light outside my window, that's when I felt a presence at the end of the bed." Astral said, twitching slightly in his hypnotic state.

"What did you see at the end of the bed?" GG asked as he wrote down what Astral saw. "I saw three gray looking beings with big black almond shaped eyes, they were wearing what looked like brown cloaks. I turn back the window, closing my eyes and listening to the humming sound."

"Tell me what happened after that." GG told Astral. "I most of blacked out. When I came too, I was strapped down to a metal table. I tried to get out of my restraints, but that's when I realized I wasn't in my room anymore. I looked around me, seeing all kinds of strange objects and instruments. Then four gray being surrounded me. I asked them what they wanted me for.

They looked at each other, somehow communicating. Then they looked back at me. Three of the grays left, one stayed behind. I asked the gray, "What do you want with me?" They gray replied using telepathy "Stay still, this won't hurt." I tensed up, worried what they were going to do to me. That's when I asked the gray what they were going to do."

"What did the gray being do?" GG asked, wanting Astral to continue. "Another gray rolled a cart over that had what looked like wires attached to small electrodes. They attached to electrodes to my chest, probably to keep track of my vital signs. I thrashed trying to brake free, but to no avail. "Calm down, we won't hurt you." one of the gray's said. I asked them what they wanted from me."

"How did they respond?" "The gray responded by saying "We want to understand how the mind works." I then feel two nero transmitters placed on my temples. I began to feel tired, I also felt some sort of probe trying to gain access to my mind. I start to fight to keep the probe out."

"What happened to you when you started to fight?" "A gray holds me down, yell at them to get out of my head. But I only felt more tried. The gray told me "You have nothing to fear, relax your mind and let us have control." I fought back herder. I yelled back "I won't let you take control of me."

"What did the grays do when you refused to let them have control?" GG asked, worried that the grays implanted something into Astral's mind. "They said "Then you leave us with no other choice" I felt a needle stick into my neck, I slowly stops struggling.

Only to realize that I had to give it my all to keep them out. That's when another gray comes to hold me down. I yell out "I won't let you take control of me." That's when another needle was stuck into my neck.

I slowly stops struggling. Feeling the prob slip into my mind, as I lost consciousness." GG was about to stop the tape recorder when Astral spoke up again

"I retreated to my mind, I could feel the probe's presence. I start to fight to push the probe out of my mind, then out of nowhere the probe's presence disappears. I don't know how long I was unconscious for, but the next time I woke up it was morning. That's when I was left wondering if it really happened."

GG stopped the tape recorder, then hide it from view. "Zexal." he said bringing Astral back to reality. "What happened?" Astral asked holding his head. "How do you feel?" GG asked. "Tried, very tried. Am I supposed to have a headache after coming out of hypnosis?" Astral asked, remembering what GG did.

"No, but each person's experiences is different." GG replied, Astral rubbed his temples to try and ease the pain. "Go home and get a good night's rest, we'll talk about the results in the morning." Astral went home, doing just what GG told him to do.


	3. Chapter 3: Abducted Again

**I had way to much fun making this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 3: Abducted Again

3 Person POV

Astral had a peaceful night, the aliens didn't come. Dark Mist held Astral close, barely getting any sleep. "I'll protect you Astral, I promise." Dark Mist whispered into Astral's ear, stoking his cheek as he slept.

The next morning Astral and Dark Mist got ready for work. Astral went to his work station, preparing for the day's work. That is, until he saw GG approached Dark Mist.

Astral's POV

I was getting ready to start my work when I see GG talking to Dark Mist. I wasn't close enough to hear what they were saying, but I had a pretty good idea what they were talking about though.

I watch as they walk away, probably to talk in private. I follow them to a room where Shingetsu is waiting for them.

3 Person POV

"You wanted to see me?" Dark Mist said, knowing exactly what he was there for. "Yes, I've heard some troubling news from GG." Shingetsu replied. "Care to fill me in?" Dark Mist asked

"This is all you need to hear." GG said as he placed the tape recorder on the table. "I placed Astral under hypnosis and this is what he said happened to him." GG said, playing the recording.

Question: "What happened when you went to bed last night?"

Answer: "I stayed close to Dark Mist, before I fell asleep."

Question: "What happened after you fell asleep?"

Answer: I was woken up by a humming sound outside my window, I looked over at Dark Mist who was sound asleep."

*Time Skip*

Question: "How do they respond?"

Answer: "The gray responded by saying "We want to understand how the mind works." I then feel two nero transmitters placed on my temples. I begin to feel tried, I also feel sort of probe trying to gain access to my mind. I start to fight to keep the probe out."

*Time Skip*

"This really caught my attention." GG said as the recording came to the part the caught his attention.

"I retreated to my mind, I could feel the probe's presence. I start to fight to push the probe out of my mind, then out of nowhere the probe's presence disappears."

GG stops the recording, Dark Mist is stunned by what he hears.

Astral's POV

As I listened to the recording, I can remember the feeling of the probe slipping into my mind. I'm brought out of my thoughts when I hear GG say "I suggest doing a mind sweep, we don't know if they implanted anything into Astral's mind."

I stiffen up, I didn't want a mind sweep. It was bad enough that I had my mind probed my beings not from Valkyrain, but it's even worse when people you know want to poke in.

"What if he refuses?" I hear Dark Mist say. "He doesn't have a choice in the matter Dark Mist, they could be using him to gather information to take us over without him even knowing." I hear Shing say back.

Vector's POV

I followed Dark Mist and GG to a room where Shingetsu was. I listened to the recording of Astral. I knew I wasn't allowed to follow them, but something kept nagging me to do it. "What do you want me to do if the sweep comes up empty?" GG asks Shing. "Keep him in the lab until I'm notified of the results." Shing replied. "Understood." GG replied.

A terrifying though crosses my mind. What if the gray beings aren't really after Astral at all, what if they are looking for a Barian? I leave before the meeting between Dark Mist, GG and Shing is done. I didn't want to get caught, I got back to work as if I didn't hear or know anything.

Astral's POV

I leave before they are done talking. I don't want my mind to be probed again. I go back to my work station to get a few things. I leave before Dark Mist or GG see me. I hideout in a crystal cave that only I know about until nightfall.

While I'm hiding in the crystal cave, I try to calm down. I stay deep within cave just in case Dark Mist or GG were to find the cave. I knew GG would try and track me using my phone, so I left it at my work station. I move to the opening of the cave silently, it was dark outside. I carefully and quietly make my way home.

Dark Mist's POV

I sat in the living room, staring at the door. Waiting for Astral to come home. I watch as the doorknob turns, and Astral walks through the door. "Where were you?" I ask him. "Like I would tell you." he replies to me, I hear the hidden fear and anger behind his words.

"You knew, didn't you?" I ask him, a bit surprised. "Of course I knew. I don't want anyone in my mind, and that includes you Dark Mist." he said walking past me, going up to our room.

Later that night, I come into our bedroom. I see Astral sound asleep, I take the opportunity to hide inside Astral's mind and body without him know. This was the only way I could see and experience everything that happened to Astral.

Suddenly I hear a humming sound. Astral wakes up hearing the humming as well. I look through his eyes to see three gray brings. "Leave me alone." Astral said terrified. Astral blacks outs, as well as I.

I slowly wake up in Astral's mind, feeling Astral already awake. I look through his eyes, seeing all kinds of strange objects.

Astral's POV

I slowly open my eyes, I quickly learn that I'm sitting up which was strange to me. I look around, seeing all kinds of strange objects. I realize that I'm on ship again. I looks around for the grays, but I don't see any. I try to move, but my wrists are restrained as well as my legs.

Dark Mist's POV

I slip out of Astral's mind without him noticing and hide behind the strange chair he's restrained to. I able to peek out from behind the chair just enough to see four gray beings enter. "Let me go!" Astral demands. The gray beings ignore his demand.

I see a gray walking over to Astral, holding what looks like a U shaped headset. "Stay away from." Astral said, but the gray didn't back away.

Astral's POV

A gray walks over to me with what looks like a U shaped headset. I told the gray to stay away from me, but it didn't listen. "Now hold still, this won't hurt." it said as it placed the headset on me. I begin to feel tried, I also feel something trying to come through and take hold of me. I black out, letting whatever was trying to come out take hold.

Dark Mist's POV

I watch as Astral blacks out, I was worried that the grays were probing his mind again. "What is your name?" I hear a gray ask Astral "My name is Astral." Astral replied to the question. I realized the headset on Astral put him in a hypnotic state, where they could ask him questions without having to fight with him to get an answer.

"What are you?" the gray asked. "I am an Astral Being." Astral replied. "Do you know what a Barian is?" I hear the gray ask, 'Why would they ask about the Barians?' I ask myself. "Yes, there are seven Barians living here." Astral said, slightly twitching. "Do one of the Barians possess amethyst eyes?" Astral nodded in reply.

A gray comes to take the headset off. I look at Astral, who is unconscious. I look back at the grays who seems to be talking amongst themselves. The leader of the grays looked at U shaped headset and said "He's ready for the programming." 'Programming?' I think to myself. 'What are they going to have Astral do?'

The lead gray hands over an oval shaped headset to another gray, I look back over to Astral who is slowly waking up. The gray walks over with the headset in hand, Astral's fully awake again. "Hold still, you won't feel a thing. Just relax your mind." the gray told Astral has it places the oval headset on him. I hide behind the chair, not being seen by the gray.

I hear Astral yell out, I look up at him. "Get out of my head!" He yelled, fighting to keep the program from taking over. "You will obey theses commands." the lead gray commanded Astral. "No! I won't let you use me!" Astral yelled. I looked up to see a monitor of some sort. There are strange symbols that look to be representing numbers, along with a bar that was half filled.

"You will do as you are told." I hear and look back at the lead gray. "No!" Astral yells back as he continues to fight against the program that they are implanting into his mind. I watch a gray come over with a needle, it then sticks the needle into Astral's neck. "No…" Astral manages to whisper out as he loses consciousness.

I watch as the bar reaches 100%. The gray that stuck Astral with the needle said "The programming is complete, should I interest the inhibiter?" 'Inhibiter?!' I think to myself. "Yes." the lead gray responds. The gray leaves and comes back with a strange looking metal object.

The gray puts the metal object to Astral's forehead, "This won't hurt a bit." the gray said, as it pulls back what looks like a trigger. Astral twitches in his unconscious state. "The inhibiter is planted sir." the gray said. "Good. Open your eyes Astral." The lead gray commands Astral. Astral did as he was told and opened his eyes.

"You are to bring the amethyst eyed Barian to us. Don't let anyone or anything stop you from completing this task. Do whatever you have to do to being the amethyst eyed Barian to us. Is that understood?" The lead gray told Astral. Astral nodded in reply, before becoming unconscious again. I could tell that they were ready to release him. I quickly fuse back with Astral.

I black out and come to shortly after the grays release Astral. It's still night outside surprisingly. I try to wake Astral. "Astral! Astral! Wake up! Astral!" I say as I shake him, but he doesn't respond. There is nothing I can do but go to sleep and hope that I can remember what happened to Astral tomorrow morning.


	4. Chapter 4: Hidden Danger

**I was to give a big shout out to my friend SweetheartNicky from wattpad for helping me make this chapter. She gave me a lot of good ideas. Thank you some much SweetheartNicky for helping me with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

* * *

Chapter 4: Hidden Danger

Dark Mist's POV

The events of last night run though my mind. I bolted up right, looking around the room. Everything was in it's proper place. I looked to side to see that Astral's already up and out of bed, this worried me.

The bed room door opens and in walks Astral, holding two clean sets of uniforms. "I see that someone's finally up." He said smiling at me.

I put on a fake smile and say "I'm surprised to see you up before me." Astral just smiles back at me and puts my work uniform next to me on the bed. Then get really for work. Astral looked normal, even sounded normal. But I knew better then that, I know he's being controlled. But I didn't want to Astral to know that, so I just acted like nothing happened and got really for work.

Vector's POV

It was a bright morning. I had to be at work soon. I sat up in my bed, stretching and thinking about the recording from yesterday. I couldn't shake the feeling that I had. I just knew that something was trying to get to me or one of the other emperors by using Astral. But I didn't have any proof of that, and Nash would just think that I'm being paranoid.

I got out of bed and started to prepare for the long day of work. I got out my work uniform and set it on my bed, as well as the my socks. I opened my bed room door to get my work shoes and place them by my bed. I brushed my teeth and got into the shower.

After my morning routine is done, I get into my work uniform. I look at myself in the mirror, just to make sure that I look presentable. I leave me house and make my way to work. I show my ID to the guard and make my way to my office.

I slowly walk into my office, seeing a small stack of papers. I didn't feel like doing work, but if I didn't I would get in trouble. I sighed, work is work and it needs to be done. I started to do some of the paperwork, but then I started playing with my pencils and pens. Pretty much doodling on a note pad instead of doing the paperwork that was on my desk.

Time Skip: One Hour Later

Astral's POV

I walk to work with Dark Mist in silence, both of us weren't talking to each other. We are to busy checking our phones for any missed calls or text messages. We show our ID's to the guard then walk to our work areas.

I sat down at my desk and began to work, filing papers that have been left on my desk. I was in the middle of filing a few papers when I got a headache. I knew it couldn't be Dark, we are separated and he was living with Yuma. And it couldn't be an energy block, there was nothing here to could cause it.

There was no reason for me to have a headache, but I have one anyway. I try to ignore it, but I couldn't. I can feel something trying to take hold of me. I try to fight it without drawing attention to myself. I turn back to my work, hoping that would distract me from the headache, it didn't. I feel something switch in me, I then back out.

Vector's POV

I finally get my small stack of papers done, only to have more paperwork to do. I started working on the papers that found their way to my desk. I'm interrupted when I hear a knock on my door. Astral stands in the doorway, his eyes look lifeless.

I find it a bit strange, but I think Dark's controlling him. "I just got orders from Shing to help unload a shipment that came in." He said. I started to have second thoughts about Dark being in control, Astral's voice sounded motionless and robotic. As if he's being controlled by someone or something.

I brushed aside my worries, I got up from my chair and followed Astral. I didn't want to sit and do paperwork all day.

Dark Mist's POV

I watched Astral like a hawk when we got to work. He seemed completely normal. That is, until he got a headache. After that he seemed different, he eyes and voice become lifeless and robotic. "What shipment did we get in?" Vector asked. "You'll see." Astral replied with a dark smile.

That's when I grabbed Vector with my tentacles and covered his mouth to keep he from screaming. I knew Astral was planning on ambushing Vector. I knew that nowhere in the Valkyrain Empire was safe for Vector to hide. So I made an Overlay Network that took us to the Zexal World not part of the Valkyrain Empire.

Dark's POV

I watch Astral and Dark Mist, both are acting very strange. Astral more so then Dark Mist. I try to connect to Astral's mind and see what's on going. But I can't, his normal mind is being suppressed by something. It has to be an Inhibiter or some sort of programming, I couldn't tell which one it is though.

I watch Dark Mist grab Vector, that's when I decided to merged with him. Dark Mist is to distracted with getting Vector away from Astral, that he didn't even notice when I took refuge within his mind. I hide in the darkest depths of Dark Mist's mind, laying in wait for my chance to get to Astral.

* * *

 **What will happen now that Astral's under the Grays control? Will he succeed in kidnapping Vector, or will Dark Mist and Dark stop him? Please follow and review if you liked this chapter. Bye! See you all in chapter 5  
**


	5. Chapter 5: Memory Fragment

**I had a little bit of inspiration left, and here's what I was able to come up with. I hope you like it**

* * *

Chapter 5: Memory Fragment

*Zexal World*

Vector's POV

Dark Mist transported us to the Zexal Word, I don't know why but I intended to find out. I rip myself from his grip and yelled "What the hell Dark Mist! Why did you take me here?!" He responded by saying "It's better to show you then to explain." I was about just to ask him what he meant by that, until he used one of his tentacle to tap into my mind.

*Vision*

A gray being walks over to Astral with a U shapers headset and places it on him. Another gray being asks Astral questions and Astral responds without hesitation.

The same gray being takes the U shaped headset off Astral and put an oval headset on him. Astral yells out "I won't let you control me!" The leader of the grays tells Astral to obey these commands, but Astral continues to fight.

A gray walks over to Astral and sticks a needle into his neck, making him pass out and allowing the program to take control. Once the program is completely inserted into Astral's mind the gray implants an inherent.

The lead gray gives Astral orders to bring the amethyst eyed Barain to them at all costs

*End of Vision*

After I see Dark Mist's memories of what happened, I realized what he did. "You knew what Astral was going to do, weren't you?" I ask him. "Yes, I knew that Astral was going to lead you to a secluded area, then knock you unconscious." He replied.

Dark Mist's POV

Vector ripped himself from my grip and yelled at me. I didn't care if he was pissed at me for taking him to the Zexal World, I did what I had to do. He asked me why I took him to the Zexal World, I simply replied by saying "It's better to show you then to explain." I then took one of my tentacles and tapped into his mind, to show him my memory of what happened to Astral. After I gave him the memory fragment he calmed down and wasn't mad at me. I don't know why the grays want him, but I know it can't be for a good reason.

Dark's POV

I looked through Dark Mist's eyes to see an enraged Vector, his amethyst colored eyes glowed with anger and annoyance. Vector asked Dark Mist why he took him to the Zexal World, which Dark Mist replies with "It's better to show you then to explain." I was curious about what Dark Mist meant, I got my answer when he used one of his tentacles to tapped into Vector's mind. I was able to see the memory fragment just like Vector.

Now it makes sense as to why I couldn't connect to Astral's mind before. From the memory fragment and what I was able to sense, I have to disable the programming and Inhibiter. I would be able to disable them if I was fused with Astral's mind, but I'm not. All I can do is wait and hide in the dark depths of Dark Mist's mind.

*Valkyrain*

3 Person POV

Astral uses a tracking screen to looks all over the Valkyrain Empire for Vector. But couldn't find him. "Where is he?" Astral growled to himself. That's when the tracking screen showed his location. "I see, he's not Valkyrain territory anymore." Astral smiled to himself, making an Overlay Network to get to the Zexal World.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, please comment and follow. If anyone has any ideas for this story, please PM me. I would love to hear what you have to say. Bye! See you all in chapter 6!**


End file.
